


Safe

by applecameron



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: Texts JT receives after Bright crashes pool with his date in episode 1x09.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Safe

A text comes in while he's looking at his phone. Convenient.

I brought her there because 

... 

... 

Finally, JT texts back, _bc?_

... 

It felt safer. 

JT doesn't have much to say to that, but _?_

... 

You'd keep her safe. If it was needed. 

From himself. Bright meant from himself. 

Guy is seriously fucked up. Makes JT's chest hurt. Must be a thousand times worse for the skinny little idiot himself. 

He texts back, _Anytime._

After a couple minutes, there's no followup, so JT figures he got the picture. 

Texts Tally, _Bright liked meeting you. Watch out for future party crashing._

Tally replies with a smiley face and a heart. 

JT smiles and puts his phone in his pocket.


End file.
